It Was Us Against The World
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: A dark Obikin AU fic I wrote a while ago but lost… I wrote it while listening to "Us against the world" by C-Play (I am not interested the band much or anything about it at all, but the song got caught in my head after hearing on the radio)


I never thought my heart could hurt like this. Worse than when death took the woman closest to my heart. My heart where shadows and clouds shall forever stay. How did it come to this? What went so wrong? It is all gone, everything. Everything that we once knew, and now all we have is a gaping hole.

I look at him, so dark, and I have to wonder. Why did it come to this? Has he now at last found his peace? The dark clouds cling to him like a child to her mother. And somehow is softens him, belying the danger in his intent.

I should have seen the signs. I would have helped him… If only I knew.

Was I blind to his pain?

I would have done anything to save him, anything. I stand before him, with memories crashing heavy against me like waves to the shore. With each memory that comes, I feel emptier.

I refocus, forgetting the past. I need to focus on the here and now, like Master always instructed. Never more has his words rung so true. This is the most dangerous situation I have ever been in, the tightrope I am walking. Before me is a devil with an angels eyes. And I am just standing here waiting for him to strike.

I do not feel I have the strength or will to fight him, not him, never. I could never hurt him, even as twisted as he is now.

The Jedi have been wiped out from existence, single handily by him.

He is a Sith now. Not just one of the 'fallen', but a Sith. He had destroyed Sidious before destroying the Jedi. The temple is now his throne, his crowning glory to his new empire.

Nothing remains.

He never did anything by halves. It just was not him.

Time seems to slow down. It is just us on this Sith cursed world. It's dark, enveloping atmosphere seems all too fitting. Is it too late to beg the Force to set back the clock, so that all that went wrong can be fixed? To beg him to stop the madness now when we still can?

"Why?" I pleadingly ask, unable to ask anything else. My world stops turning as I wait on his answer.

"Though chaos as it swirls, it was us against the world" he replies, stalking darkly, carefully.

The tears fall as my heart breaks further. How was I so blind to his pain that I let him, my brother, my partner, my closest friend fall this far? How could I have ever claimed to love him?

All those years ago, like a raindrop to a river, I lost a friend. And I know tonight it has all begun again. With someone new. Someone more.

"I see your pain. It does not have to be this way" he calls. I want nothing more to fall into his familiarity. I have lost all that I am and ever was. My home, the Temple, is gone. I am adrift, nameless, in this dark world.

He smiles sadly at me. "We could go far away, fly away into the galaxy and just start again. Leave before our troubles begin to erode us again. Please. We will take it slow. I love you. Please. We will never need to feel pain again. Though chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world" He pleaded, his face is full of hope. I have never before seen him so animated. He reaches his hand out to me.

There is so much love in his eyes, I never thought it would be possible. Were we so blind to one another? But, it is all too late now isn't it? Sith cannot love. They are all that is dark and cruel. None of this is real. It is all a joke. If I take his hand, he will kill me without hesitation. It is just easier to kill those who are within reach. That is what he wants to do isn't it? Kill me? Am I that last thing that stands between him and power? But then why do I still trust him? Why do I still love him, no different than before?

I collapse to the floor, my body crumbling in on itself. I no longer have the strength to stand. How did any of this even happen? How can I even fight this? I have lost everything in one night. He is all I have left. And like a man drowning, I reach for the only stability I have left. I cannot fight this. My world crashes down around me in ashes.

"Though chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world" I repeat back at him, speaking finally. My throat tight and dry. As the words leave my mouth, so does heavy sobs.

I did not hear his movements, but soon he is upon me. He pulls me into a tight embrace, into arms that always felt more like home than Tatooine ever was.

"Though chaos as it swirls, it is us against the world" Obi-Wan whispers into my hair "We will never need to be alone again".

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
